No Longer Alone
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Set after Furt. Kurt's gay cousin, Kayla comes to live with him and his family, and joins Glee. Kurt has to get used to letting his cousin go off without him, since he doesn't go to the school anymore. Contains Kurt/Blaine!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was gonna wait for the Furt episode to come out, but I just couldn't :P So, here it is, my official first Glee fanfic! (I have another one, but I don't count it anymore.) OC contained!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters!**

**

* * *

**

Kurt sat in his bed and smiled at the text message in front of him.

_Dinner at Stix 2moro night? My treat (:_

_-Blaine._

Kurt sighed and quickly accepted the offer, smiling to himself. Tomorrow was going to be the best Saturday ever.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard his dad's voice behind the door.

"Yeah, dad?" Kurt asked and sat up a little more.

"Can I come in?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Um, yeah dad." He said and Burt walked in along with Carole.

"So, as you know, me and Carole just got married, and we're about to go on our honeymoon." Burt explained.

"I know dad, I won't do any major damage to your credit card, I swear." Kurt said and smiled.

"It's not that, someone will be staying with us for awhile." Burt explained.

"Um, who?" Kurt asked.

"Well, since your aunt has decided she's a free woman, she's decided to, in friendly terms, abandon your cousin." Burt explained. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Does that means she's staying with us?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes. For awhile, anyway. But she's moving in while we're gone, so you're going to have to show her around. She's already registered for school and everything." Burt explained.

"She's staying in here. With me." Kurt stated.

"But what about Finn?" Carole asked.

"He can move downstairs or something. Kayla is staying with me, in my room. Not in the same bed though, that's weird. Well I guess not technically, but.."

"Listen, Kurt, that's fine. You just have to get Finn to agree with it." Burt explained.

"Listen, I know, Finn's with Rachel and all, but, don't you think it'll be a little dangerous having a boy and a girl staying in the same house?" Carole asked. Kurt laughed.

"Oh no, that won't be a problem." Kurt said and continued to laugh.

"What?" Carole asked, who was totally oblivious to the situation.

"In short, Kayla doesn't play on that team." Kurt explained.

"Oh, so it runs in the family." Carole said. Kurt laughed.

"Precisely. Well, it looks like I have some rearranging to do then." Kurt said and stood up, looking around his room.

"It looks like it. You have one week." Burt said and smiled, then left the room with Carole.

Kurt smiled to himself.

"This is going to be _great._" He whispered.

* * *

**I'm super excited for this. I mean SUPER. Even if it doesn't get many reviews. But that's where you come in! Reviewww pleaseeeee! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, regards on this chapter.**

**It's full of filler and I just finished writing it cause I've been so busy, so it may suck. Next update will happen /much/ quicker. I promise ;-; I got another fic I'm doing, and I still have to update that, since it's been a week already. And my other fic I haven't updated for like, 3 months (_) Since my old computer died and I lost /everything/**

**But anyway, rant over. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters! ._.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt smiled at his room, satisfied with the outcome. It had been a week, and he knew the room was perfect for Kayla.

"Looks great." Finn said while looking in the door. "Let's go get her."

They soon drove off to the airport, stopping once on the way. Kurt didn't hesitate to book it into the airport, Finn slowly walking behind him.

"Kurt?" Finn muttered.

"What?" Kurt snapped and turned around.

"You know we're an hour early, right?" Finn said. Kurt dropped his bag.

"Thanks for telling me that now, genius." Kurt muttered.

"Well," Finn looked around. "We could go and get some breakfast?"

Kurt and Finn sat in a booth in the little airport version of Denny's, Finn chowing down his, well, Kurt didn't really remember what he got. But Kurt sat and ate some pancakes. Finn had a much larger quantity.

"So, you don't think this is weird?" Kurt asked.

"Huh?" Finn asked, his mouth full. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know, cause, I used to like you and all." Kurt muttered. Finn shrugged.

"Well, that's in the past now, we're brothers." Finn said and smiled. Kurt smiled back.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Kurt said and continued to eat.

"Was that bugging you or something?" Finn asked.

"Very much so." Kurt said. Finn laughed.

"So, since we're brothers," Finn inquired, "I get to know about your personal life." Finn said and smiled.

"Yeah, right." Kurt said and put a tip on the table. "It depends on what you want to know."

"About this Blaine dude." Finn said.

"You know about him?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Me, and basically the whole school." Finn said and smiled. Kurt sighed.

"He's this guy.." Kurt trailed off.

"Of _course_ he's this guy, Kurt. That's how it always starts. I mean, who, where, what, when. I wanna know details." Finn said and grinned.

"Yeah, and how do I know you won't tell everyone?" Kurt asked. Finn smiled.

"We're brothers now, aren't we? Family loyalty." Finn said. "And I'm mainly just curious, if anyone asks, I'll just say I honestly don't know. Even if it's not honest." Kurt smiled.

"He's from Warblers. I met him there, and we totally hit off. We talk and hang out all the time." Kurt explained.

"And that's all I wanted to know." Finn said and stood up, grinning. "Now let's go find Kayla."

After awhile of walking and arguing over which gate Kayla said she was coming from, (It went from G Eighteen to B Twenty-eight, but of course, Kurt was right with G Eighteen.) they finally made it to the gate, and there was no Kayla. Kurt sat down and sighed and Finn came back from looking at the monitors.

"Looks like the plane's coming in late." Finn said and shrugged.

"Grand." Kurt mumbled. "How late?"

"In about a half hour." Finn stated and sat down next to Kurt.

"Wow." Kurt said and sighed.

"I dunno about you, but I'm catching up on some sleep." Finn said and sat back.

Finn eventually did fall asleep, but Kurt kept his eyes steady on the gate. He was hoping that maybe she would be able to come earlier than the said time, but he was happy he was at least going to get to see her.

Suddenly, a bunch of people started walking out, and their families or friends came to meet them. Kurt immediately stood up and hit Finn on the shoulder.

"What?" Finn yelled and snapped up. Kurt pointed to the gate.

"I think her plane arrived." Kurt said. Finn growled.

"You had to hit me?" Finn asked and stood up, stretching. Kurt laughed.

"Kurt?" He heard a light, tired voice. He turned around, expecting to see Kayla, but saw Quinn Fabray instead.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I heard Kayla was coming down. So I decided to say hi." Quinn said and smiled.

When Kayla was about ten, she met Quinn randomly. Kurt didn't know about it until a couple years later that the two knew each other and were very close friends, and it was even more ironic that Kurt and Quinn went to the same school. Quinn and Kayla grew to be very close friends, and Quinn didn't mind that Kayla was a lesbian at all. Quinn was probably the only real friend, besides Kurt, that Kayla ever had.

"Oh, well, I haven't seen her yet." Kurt said and sighed. Quinn dug around in her bag and pulled out a granola bar.

"I missed breakfast thanks to her." Quinn said and laughed. Kurt laughed quietly.

All three of them were staring intently at the gate, waiting for a certain Kayla to walk out.

"Anytime soon would be nice. I'm starving." Finn said and sighed.

"OH MY GOD!" The three heard from a tall, long blonde hair and blue eyed girl waving like a mad man by the entrance of the gate. "KURT HAS A BOYFRIEND! FINALLY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Kurt and Quinn both looked at Finn, who was totally spaced out. Kurt sighed.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to tell her _a lot_ of stuff." Kurt said. Quinn laughed.

"That's Kayla for ya'." Quinn said and smiled.

* * *

**Hmm. I think this didn't turned out the way I planned it to xP**

**But anyway, reviews will be loved :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys can kill me if you want ;-;**

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I just recently became the girls basketball manager at my high school, so I'm never home anymore. And I've had major writers block, to top it all off. AND my computers, (all three) wouldn't go on fanfic for like, two weeks.**

**I decided I'm not going to write following the episodes anymore. I'm just going to write off my own plot. It'll be too hard to follow the show, since a lot of things have changed. Soooo yeah. I'm not changing the fic at all though! Please don't hate me D:**

**I'm also going to be introducing a new character later, but, like Kayla, I don't really plan on pairing him with anyone. Unless you guys want different ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters!**

**Warnings: Kayla uses some..language. xD**

**

* * *

**

"You're not the typical lesbian." Finn remarked. Kayla laughed.

"I know. I'm pretty damn close, though. I need my hair cut. My mom wouldn't let me." She said and rolled her eyes. Finn nodded.

The four, Quinn, Kurt, Finn, and Kayla were all sitting down at an Olive Garden in a town a little farther away from the airport. Kurt had already explained to her that him and Finn were _not _dating, and that they were in fact, step brothers.

"So," Quinn changed the subject. "How's your love life been?" She asked and grinned.

Kayla promptly stuck her thumb down and stuck her tongue out. Quinn and Kurt frowned.

"I really don't mind. I like being single." Kayla said and smiled. Finn laughed.

"Me too." Finn said nervously. Kayla smiled at him, but Quinn and Kurt just gave him a sad look.

"So, Kurt, I'll take it you'll be showing me around school Monday?" Kayla asked and grinned. Kurt sighed.

"I don't go to your school." Kurt said. Kayla looked at him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I go to an all boys school." Kurt said. Kayla laughed.

"Figures." She said and continued eating. Kurt just rolled his eyes at her.

"I can show you around." Finn offered.

"Cool beans, Finn. So, can I call you my cousin then? If people ask." Kayla asked. Finn laughed.

"Sure." Finn said and grinned. Kurt smiled lightly.

Kurt had already been feeling bad that he couldn't be there for his cousin at his old school, but this whole 'Cousins' stuff with Finn was making him feel worse.

They chatted a little more, mostly about Kayla, and Quinn left about a half hour later. So did Kurt, Finn, and Kayla.

"So you'll be staying in my room." Kurt said and grinned.

"Sweeto! I get my own bed, right?" Kayla asked. Kurt laughed.

"Duh." He said and rolled his eyes. Kayla laughed.

They made it back home at around midnight, showed Kayla around, and she soon passed out on the couch.

"Anything I should know about her?" Finn whispered to Kurt, whom were both in the kitchen.

"Well, a lot, actually." Kurt said and laughed. Finn looked at him.

"First of all, she's quite, blunt. She's not really afraid to insult people, or cause physical harm." Kurt laughed nervously. "Only when they really piss her off, though. She tends to stand up for herself and people close to her in the worst ways."

"Great." Finn muttered. Kurt laughed.

"You should also try and keep _any_ type of drugs away from her. I'm talking _any_. Legal, Illegal, anything. She used to be hooked on painkillers. She's okay now, but I'm basically afraid if she gets her hands on some again it'll be bad news." Kurt explained. Finn's jaw gaped.

"She totally doesn't come off as a ex-addict." Finn said. Kurt shrugged.

"She tries not to." Kurt said. Finn nodded.

"So," Finn swallowed. "How did all that start?"

"Her dad. He died from an overdose. Kayla was addicted pretty much when she was born." Kurt said and shrugged. "She had to start being straight to the point, I'll-punch-you-in-the-face-if-you-hurt-my-family type of girl when her mom pretty much gave up on her for her step-dad." Kurt frowned.

"Holy shit." Finn said. Kurt nodded.

"She's really strong." Kurt said and smiled.

"You got that right. Damn." Finn said and yawned. "Well, big day tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Night Finn." Kurt said and walked to his room.

"Night Kurt."

* * *

**Sorry. It's really short. Promise broken ._.**

**I PINKY SWEAR the next one WILL IN FACT be longer. I've just had NO time to write anything, and I know what i'm writing next chapter. No writers block :D I hate filler chapters OTL**

**But anyway, review are loved and hugged and given lots of chocolate~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, at this point, you guys probably hate my guts.**

**-sigh-**

**This is the first time I've been home for more than 4 hours this week, and I don't remember the last time I updated. I hope I didn't lose a lot of you ):**

**But this chapter will be much longer and MUCH more interesting than last :D**

**Warnings: Language! **

_**Italics is singing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, it's characters, or any of the songs used in this.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Finn POV~**

I woke up that morning to the sound of singing. I couldn't really tell who it was, since it was coming from downstairs and I was upstairs behind a closed door. At first, I thought it was Kurt, naturally, but then I remembered he had already gone to school way earlier. I thought it was maybe my mom, but she was already off at work. All there was left was Burt and Kayla, and Kayla really didn't seem like a singer.

So, I got up and threw some pants on, since I wasn't really comfortable wearing just boxers around the house yet, and started down the steps. The singing became clearer, and it was obviously Kayla's singing.

_But I made a wish, on a lonesome star._

_Star, oh star, you shine so bright,_

_won't you grant me one small wish tonight,_

_that I won't die on this destructive path of mine._

She had a pretty good voice, I had to admit. It wasn't too girly sounding, but wasn't that low, either. She was sitting on the couch tying the laces on her shoe. She didn't seem to notice me. So, I decided to surprise her and join her. But when I started singing, she still didn't seem to notice.

_I've been to heaven, _

_I've been to hell,_

_I've been to Vegas,_

_and God knows where._

_But nothing feels like home, _

_like you babe._

_I love you more_

_than you will ever know._

I looked at her and walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"I didn't really take you as a singer." I heard Kayla say from the living room and laugh.

I laughed.

"Same to you." I said.

"I'm not really. I just do when I'm alone, but you snuck up on me." Kayla said and walked out to the kitchen.

"Well, you're really good." I said and took a bite of cereal.

"Well, thanks." Kayla said and rolled her eyes.

Then an idea sparked in my head.

"You should join Glee." I said between bites.

"Glee?" Kayla looked at me.

"Yeah, Kurt didn't tell you about it?" I asked Kayla shook her head. "Well, it's a group of people who sing. I'm in it, and so are some other cool people. Quinn is, too. I think you'd fit in pretty good." I explained. Kayla looked at me.

"Um, I don't know." Kayla said and picked up her bag.

"Come on, at least try it." I said and smiled, putting my bowl in the sink and rinsing it out.

"Okay," Kayla said and bit her lip. "I guess."

**~Kayla POV~**

I followed Finn through the crowded halls at the school, people giving me weird glances, which I was quite used to. I just shrugged them off.

Finn explained my schedule to me, and I flew through the first half of the day. Between classes, I buried my face in my locker, and my disguise seemed to work. Until _she_ came up.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." A girl with long, brown, wavy hair said to me. Her voice sounded friendly and smooth, and screamed "Overachiever." I poked my head out of the safe haven of my locker.

"I'm Kayla Hummel." I said and looked at her.

She had a cute face, and looked like she probably had a bunch of guys wading on her hand and foot. But, by the looks of it, she didn't.

"Hey, I know someone with the last name Hummel!" She said and smiled. "My friend-"

"Kurt. He's my cousin." I interrupted. Rachel grinned.

"Me and him are pretty good friends." She said and smiled. "For the most part, anyway."

"Cool." I said and closed the locker.

"So, you're new here?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm not old." I said and shrugged. Rachel chuckled.

"Well, let me be your first friend." Rachel said. I smiled at her.

"You know my step-cousin Finn?" I asked her. She looked up and opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, but closed it again and smiled.

"Yup. We're kind of, mutual friends, you could say." She said and nodded. I nodded.

"Cool." I said and looked at my schedule.

"If you ever have any questions you can definitely ask me." She said and looked at my schedule.

"What's this Glee thing Finn told me about?" I asked her. Rachel lit up.

"It's a singing group. We sing songs, most of them modern, and go to competitions. It's almost like a choir, except we dance and have costumes." She said and smiled. "You should join."

"I was thinking about it." I said and grinned.

"Good. You'll fit in well." Rachel said.

"That's what Finn said." I said and walked into my Spanish 2 class. Rachel apparently had it with me. She sat right next to me.

"Hi Kayla, Rachel." I heard Quinn say and sit behind me.

"Hey Quinn!" I said and turned around.

"You know each other?" Rachel asked.

"We've been friends since we were little." Quinn said and smiled at me.

"This is true." I said and grinned at Rachel. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Alright, everyone." I heard the teacher say up front.

"That's Mr. Shuester." Rachel whispered to me. "He's the Glee director."

"Looks like we have a new student!" Mr Shuester said and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately." I muttered and the class laughed.

I introduced myself like I had before in every class before, saying my name (which was when people realized I was related to Kurt.), my age, what school I came from before, and a random fact.

"My favorite color's pink." I said for Spanish 2.

"A dyke likes pink. Whoa." A huge guy with a douchey looking t-shirt on said to me.

"And who said she was a dyke?" Quinn snapped at him.

"It's not that hard to tell." He said.

"Alright, that's enough you guys." Mr. Shuester said. I raised an eyebrow at the douchey looking kid and sat down.

"That's Dave Karofsky, he's a jerk. Just ignore him." Rachel whispered. I nodded and looked at him.

Something about him, besides his doucheyness, bugged me to no end. I didn't know what it was, but I decided from that moment on I was going to piss him off as much as possible.

Later, I met up with Finn and we both walked to the classroom where Glee was held.

When I walked in, there was a large group of people sitting there, all talking. I shuffled in, hiding behind Finn. The leader didn't appear to be there yet.

"Hey everyone, this is my step-cousin, Kayla." Finn said loudly in front of everyone, who all turned to get a good look at me.

"Kurt's cousin? I saw her in my art class. Didn't think she was a singer." An Asian girl said.

"Yeah, she was in my College Writing class." A boy in a wheelchair said.

I looked at everyone, and most of them looking extremely intimidating. I sighed and took a seat next to Rachel. She smiled at me.

"Trust me, they may seem like jerks now, but you get used to them." She whispered as everyone started talking again.

It was safe to say that I had a crush.

"Hey everyone!" I saw Mr. Shuester walk in. I smiled at him. He grinned at me.

"We're always happy to have new people. I know you've done it a bunch today, but how about you introduce yourself. Name, age, and just a few facts." Mr. Shuester said. I looked at him.

"Go up there." Finn whispered to me. I followed his instructions and stood up by my seat.

"Um, well, I'm Kayla Hummel." I said and scratched my head. "I'm seventeen. I like pink, I can't stand grapes, I'm a vegetarian, my best friend is Quinn, and I'm a lesbian." I spilled out like I was reading off a paper. I closed my eyes after the last phrase and sat down immediately, looking down at my lap. I now wished that the floor would eat me whole, no mercy offered.

"Can you sing?" I heard someone pipe up. It was a tan guy who looked like a football player. Another douche, but he looked a little softer.

"I, uh," I stuttered.

"She sure can." Finn said and crossed his arms. I darted my eyes nervously at him.

"Well, sing something you know." Quinn said. I looked at Mr. Shuester. Then, I did something I didn't really think I ever could do.

I stood up, and started singing.

_You're a falling star,_

_You're the getaway car,_

_You're the line in sand,_

_When I go to far,_

_You're the swimming pool,_

_On a August day,_

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy,_

_But it's kind of cute, _

_Oh when you smile at me _

_You know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, _

_That you don't know it's true, _

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life,_

_And through these crazy times,_

_It's you, It's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word,_

_You're everything._

I stood there, surprised that I even opened my mouth.

"You going to finish the rest of the song? Cause I think we'd all prefer if you did." The tan guy said and smiled, and the rest of the group nodded.

Maybe I would fit in here.

* * *

**I FINISHED THIS IN ONE NIGHT. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF.**

**I'M WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW :D**

**I love how Kayla's so awkward yet so confident at the same time~**

**Anyway, reviews will be smothered in love! -loveee-**

**Oh, and the two songs included in this were:**

**I love you more than you will ever know - NeverShoutNever, and**

**Everything- Michale Buble. (I can guarantee you'll be hearing a lot of him :D)**


End file.
